Black wood
by Elliot Sterling
Summary: Sent to alternative universe by a pocket watch, Not the boy who lived, parents still alive. What more could harry ask for? Well for one Voldemort's alive in this world, He's not the boy who lived but he sure is hell a magical creature, oh and he's not his parent's son anymore he's their Nephew! Creature Harry, OC/Harry! Slash! Sorry for the bad summary...


Stepping Stones

Please remember Harry potter and all her lovely characters are NOT MINE! Harry potter belongs to the wonderful and awesome J.K Rowling.

Summary: Harry potter has been sent to an Alternative world by his friend Hermonie with a pocket watch, Here Voldemort is till Alive and he's not the boy who lived. His parent's are also alive but he isn't their son anymore he's their nephew! Magical creature harry! Tengu/Inari

If you bothered to read the summary when you clicked on this story it clearly stated that their will be a Slash! Meaning Male/Male. Pairing OC/Harry. Also chapter postings will be relatively slow unless you bribe me with comments! :D

This means someone is talking This means someone is talking in another language.

Prolong Begin!

~Even if I knew that tomorrow the world would go to pieces, I would still plant my apple tree.~ ~ Martin Luther~

It was an early morning when a stranger walked down the street of muggle London, chilly and quite the houses aligning the street lay silent as the occupants slept or was getting out starting their day. The stranger glanced around the rather ordinary street as the clicking heels of worn brown boots clicked on the side walk. The stranger dug their hands deeper in their pocket feeling the chilly morning seep into their fragile bones. The morning rays of dawn poked at the back of her neck facing her opposite direction, leaving the strangers front freezing. Wearing a red trench coat and a knitted black hat, the only thing to recognize the stranger was the wavy brown hair poking out from underneath the knitted hat.

The strange girl looked around casually at the house numbers before stopping at the one at the end of the street that read 226 . The bland house the strange girl had stopped at was one the whole street knew as the hermit man . They didn't know who he was or where he came from but he never left his house or came to stop by so the name hermit man came to be and the only reason they knew a man lived their was from the once in a while sighting of the young man from the windows of the house. The house though was just plain and simple, and the strange girl gave a deep sigh before walking up to the front porch. Removing one of her hands from her pocket, a pale clamy hand came out and she rolled her hand gently on the door. Awaiting for any signs of the owner coming and opening the door she gave a quick glance at the window where the blinds hung shut before sighing again and knocked once more. This time getting to hear some sounds from inside the house she removed her hand away from the door and back in her pocket. Not long after the click of the door opening was the only warning she got before a groggy and seemingly irritated black haired man opened the door.

Eerie Green eye's blinked from under the black fringe of bangs before a hand came and swiped them away. The only sign of recognition was the slight widening of green eyes and before she could say hello she was pushed inside the house with the door slamming closed.  
The two stood in silence for a moment, both getting a good look at each other. The black haired man was about 5'6, same wild black hair and electrifying green eye's. Yes, this was the boy she was friends with since first year. The boy-who-lived, the scape goat for Britains ministry and magical world, a weapon for Albus and the-defeater-of Voldemort, but the only thing she could see was the lost 15 year old boy she knew who was conflicted and pained having lost more than anyone's fair share.

This was harry potter, her harry who she's been friends with since they were eleven. How life had been so cruel too him. She thought wistfully. The hand in her pocket gripped the cool metal pocket watch. She shook her head just a little before smiling at the still surprised man in front of her.

hello harry, nice day for a visit isn't it?

The small twitch of a smile flashed on his rosy lips before they reeled back into his mask.  
His voice was more smoothed and velvety but there was a twinge of sadness to his voice when he called out my name.

Hermonie?... He paused, trying to come up with something to say to his longtime friend. His only friend. He thought bitterly before a rapid pit sunk into his stomach making him feel sick.

Hermoine noticed the lack of life in his eye s, placed her hand on his shoulder before repeating words she wished she had said long ago. To when that scared 15 year old boy asked her what he should do. She should have said, Don t worry harry, live your life the way you want to. But it was left unsaid and it still haunted her to this day , about the things she had left unsaid. She had made so many grave mistakes in her short life.  
Don t harry was all she managed to say before she glanced at the house he lived in.

It was nice and open, big kitchen with an island and an inviting living room. She noted to herself there were no pictures in the house that she saw ,and it had made sense to her. Why remind yourself of the things that torture you night and day. Harry though feeling out of breath managed to speak and let the first thing he thought tumble out.

How about I go make some tea? Hermonie looked up at him smiling serenely before following him deeper inside his home. Walking into his kitchen he pulled opened one of his red mahogany wooden cabinets and pulled out his small variety of tea s, he bent down to grab the tea pot from the lower cabinet and went to the sink to fill it up before setting it down on the stove. He paused and watched the streaming flame. He blinked before he moved from the kitchen to the living room where his childhood friend sat and awaited his company.

~~~~ I have no riches but my thoughts. Yet these are wealth enough for me. ~ By: Sara Teasdale ~~~BREAK LINE~~~~~ :D

Hermione fiddled with her fingers and her eye s moved to her left pocket where she knew the pocket watch was. She did not just come here for a simple visit even though she did enjoy doing so, but she had plans to make and goals to accomplish and that was too fix her last and final mistake.  
Breaking her eye s away from her jacket pocket she fidgeted in her seat when she noticed harry entering the living room.  
She clasped her hands together making sure she wouldn t seem to nervous or strange. She glanced up to see if harry had caught on to her nerve s but it seemed just as herself they were both out of it. Harry broke his eyes from the floor to clear the awkward silence.

It s nice to see you again. That was all the conversation needed, for someone to break and finally say something to one another.

It truly is wonderful to see you again harry, I've actually came to also give you this. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the silver metal pocket watch, tracing her fingers over it once more she reached it out towards harry.

Harry glanced at the watch for a moment before gently taking from her hand. When he did though Hermione voice ended up echoing through his ears as a single sentence slipped through her lips. This is your chance harry, Be happy.

And like that Harry felt a burning run through his right arm in which held the pocket watch. It burned up his arm, twisting and thrashing wildly against his magic. His knee's went weak and he fell to the floor, his strength was gone and he started to pant harshly. His magic and the foreign foe it was fighting against seemed to halt after some time and he felt them merge before he passed out in exhaustion. And the last thing he thought was Hermione? .

~~~~Time Skip!~~~~~ You know why big brothers are born first? To protect the little ones that come after them." - Ichigo (Bleach)

This morning the crisp chilly breeze crept in through the window. It's Ghostly self blew soft breaths and played with the small occupants hair who lay fast asleep in a bed by said window. The soft rise and fall of the comforter on the beautiful child that lay asleep made the ghostly wind smile with the shadows . It's figure talking shape in the breaking dawn, it leaned over the still sleeping figure before whispering something gently into the little one's ear. All the while smiling, before it it blew away; dragged along by the gust of wind.

The small occupant now distressed tossed and turned in the bed covers, whimpering pitifully; adrenaline pupping now, Hadrian jumped forward panting harshly while using his left arm to rub his right shoulder soothing the Phantom pain away. He awaited for the door to slam open and let out a sigh when no pounding feet rushed to his door. Though he couldn't say he got away with absolutely no one finding out, a Albino Raven sat perched on top of his head yanking on a strand of his raven black hair.

Hadrian sighed before looking up at the peering white feathered face that stared back. You've had that dream again sukoshi Karasu? ( little raven) His left hand reacted by rubbing his right arm once again as Hadrian continued to glance at the abnormal bird.

You know why already Oda. Hadrian tiredly blinked before pulling himself out of bed. He walked over to his closet grabbing his black bath rob, he slipped his arms through the sleeves before marching to his door in a lazy fashion.

Wearing black boxers and a giant sweater that hung off on one shoulder; a black bath robe left untied and open he passed gossiping paintings and moving past the moving photos that hung along the wall. His foot steps were light, not something he intentionally did but it helped when a situation arose.

A trick he had learned in the war, Hadrian thought bitterly. Though he had noticed living with his new parents really brought him back from being the traumatized young man he used to be, he was happy for once with his Now Normal life.

Oda the albino raven perched himself onto his shoulder and gave clicking noise with his beak before pulling once more on a piece of hair. Not bothering to swat away the Raven, Hadrian descended down the stair case and relished the heat that warmed his cold feet from the cool titled flooring.

A petite woman stepped out of the kitchen to greet him, the woman had shoulder length brown curly hair, with coral colored eyes and a small button nose she was extremely pretty.

Good morning Harry! She chirped happily while waving around a mixing whisk in her left and carrying a green bowl in her right arm.

Hadrian wasn't too surprised to see she was indeed covered with flour and pancake mix, but his aunt Joyce just continued to smile before moving back into the kitchen. His Aunt Joyce also happened to be worse than Tonks when it came to being Klutzy.

Me and my father lived with my Mothers Sister and Mate. My mother and father though are both magical creatures so when his wife died everyone was sure he would follow also. But Joyce who refused such an idea that the man her sister married would actually leave her son just like that decided that he and her nephew should move in with her, no arguments allowed. And she was right, My father ended up getting better with the extra company.

My Mother was a Inari, A fox messenger for a deity. Well that's what the Japanese legends/myths say anyway. Now this is where it gets complicated. My father is a Tengu, the Inari and Tengu clans normally do not get along but between my mother and father it was match made in heaven. Joyce and Ian both are Inari creatures so no problem there with their children.

Now having two different magical creatures blood in me ,I got the best of both worlds. I'm most notably a Tengu that is unless you count that fact that I still do have fox ears and a tail when I take off my charmed earring.

Jack and Ana already left to go to Winters Alley, Hadrian! And of course my husband and your father went to go send in that new find report.

Rubbing the back of my neck lazily i yawned before moving to sit on the coach near the fire place.

Winters alley was very much like Diagon alley the only difference was that Winters alley was located in Syracuse, New York. Not in Britain. My Father Maxwell Evans and Joyce's mate Ian Bern s thought it best for all of them to leave Britain; to get away from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Yep, you heard right. The slimy snake bastard was alive in this world. The great thing though was I wasn't the boy-who-lived! I actually don't know who is. Jack and Ana happen to be my cousins both 1 year older than me, meaning their both 17 years old and that means I m only 16.

So what will you be doing today Hadrian? Joyce who came out of the kitchen picking pancake mix from her hair smiled at him charmingly.

He fiddled with his black bath robe, hoping that he could just...you know stay home and sulk for my last day of freedom before school started again ,which was tomorrow.

Coral colored eyes narrowed at him, making me look anywhere but her eye's.

Do you seriously think I'm gonna just allow you to sit her and do Nothing, Hadrian Samuel Evans! She took my silence as an answer and proceeded to make the most ridiculous concentrating face she could pull.

O-Of course not Aunty, I was going to go pick up a few more things for school tomorrow. Joyce continued to stare at him heatedly before she shook her head in an A-OK fashion.

Watching her leave back to the kitchen Hadrian turned his attention to the Raven that now sat upon his head after making a nest with his hair.

Too bad for you Oda, we have places to go and stuff to be done. No nap times for you Hadrian cheekily stated to the raven.

Oda only gave a caw in reply and ruffled his feathers in a pout like manner. Hadrian happily chuckled before leaving the coach and the warmth of the fire place to go back to his room to change cloths.

Pulling on A red tank shirt he pulled on some black pants that left enough space around his legs for movement and tightened when it got to his ankles. He Pulled on his black and red buttoned trench coat that just went to his waist he then slipped on a red beany hat. Checking in the mirror to make sure he had all his earrings in.

He was again still short only reaching the height of 5'3, same black raven hair though it did have a purple shine to it in the sunlight, and green eye's, thick black eye lashes and slim figure most girls would die for. He finally slung on his black scarf and braided his hair neatly and funeral marched down the stairs, Oda landing on his shoulder when he reached the bottom of the stair case Hadrian reached over and opened the front door only to be hit with a blast of icy cold wind.

He didn't really mind the cold or the snow but that didn't mean he liked dragging himself through it. Hadrian pouted for a moment and with that he stepped forward and shut the door behind him. Walking through the freshly fallen snow he dug his hands deeper in his coat pockets feeling the cold chill them.

He walked down the practically empty street leaving his foot prints in the snow behind him, he passed an old church and then a fire department before he saw the neon florescent sign Dragon Hide .

~~~~~Page Break!~~~~~~

~ the only thing were allowed to do is to believe that we won't regret the choice we made. - Unknown~

Dragon hide happened to be a very nice restaurant owned by a family of wizards who agreed to make it a secret entrance to Winters Alley. Entering the not to busy restaurant Hadrian shook off the snow from his feet and met the eye's of a friendly smiling woman named Grace. He had met her the first time he came here by accident after getting lost. The woman was very much like Mrs, Weasley the only thing different was she didn't have red hair but a coffee brown and had hazel brown eyes instead of just dark brown ones.

Good morning Grace, just here to use the telephone. He stated watching as her eye's lit up with knowing humor.

Good morning to you too Hadrian, the phones just back there. Grace pointed to a door down a small hallway. Thanks grace. Hadrian happily smiled at her before walking down the hall to where he was directed. Just like platform 9 , Hadrian walked through the wall.

Not even blinking at the oddity of doing such a thing as Walking through a wall and ending up somewhere entirely different he stood on the street of Winters alley. It was bigger then Diagon Alley and was far better in options in school supplies. Hadrian even though being a wizard himself, he was also a Magical creature and they were not easily welcomed so he didn't even think of letting himself morph into his true form.

Nimbly gliding past wizards and witches with abnormal grace he walked down the street targeting a little shop at the corner of the large street. The glass windows showed off violins, guitars and many other instruments, stepping into the store he was welcomed by the sight of the very odd shop keeper Daniel Reap , the man reminded him of Luna Lovegood with the innocent and spaced out look he had on his face.

Ah, Here for Black wood are you Karasu? (Raven) The oddly 38 year old man wearing spectacles asked from where he sat in an arm chair with a book in his hand. Hadrian gave a small smile at Daniel still trying to figure out how this man figured out that randomly fitting nick name, though he shouldn't be too surprised after all Luna was just overly intuited as he was.

Daniel reap had darker skin and ocean blue eye's giving him an exotic look with his dark brown hair tied in a short low pony tail. He was tall standing at 6'1 and had oddly designed tattoo's along his arms though he wasn't the only one with those. Hadrian also had oddly designed tattoo's on his left arm that went down his back and ended at his back dimples.

Yeah, I hoped he would be done so I could take him to school.

Daniel nodded his head before leaving the room to the back of his shop leaving Hadrian by himself .

Hadrian took time to appreciate the smell of freshly cut wood he was sure Daniel was using to build new instrument's with, gazing around the room he noticed the book Daniel had been reading.

He felt intrigued that whatever language the book was written in he couldn't understand, his hand twitched in a urge to try and devour the book by solving it's mysteries one by one but he caught himself when said shop keeper came back carrying a large sized instrument case. Daniel had an amused look on his face when he put it down on his counter and clicked the case open.

Hadrian pulled the case ope revealing and almost black wooded Cello, he delicately traced his fingers over the instrument before smiling knowingly up at Daniel who gave a cheeky grin.

Snapping the lock back into place Hadrian lifted the instrument with ease even though the case could swallow him whole, strapping it to his back Hadrian pulled out 11 galleons for Daniel and waved lazily back at him when he walked to the door.

Good luck Karasu.'

The shop keepers face gleamed in a savage way only allowing Hadrian to catch a glimpse before the door shut leaving him standing there frowning at the door.

Great, he did one of those creepy cryptic messages Luna usually does to him whenever something Stupid happens in his life.

Hadrian sighed before looking up at the mucky sky.

Why can't my life ever be Easy?

If you read the notice at the top of the page it mentions I will not always be able to post the next chapter every week since I am focusing on Vermillion, so chapter postings will be relatively slow! Comment's Will always get me Eager to write the next chapter so keep that in mind if you really want chapter two sooner!  
Hope you like it!

Sincerely, Elliot Sterling 


End file.
